What My Soul Cannot Hide
by Nejidragon
Summary: The entire village, including the children, find out about the Demon Fox. Naruto can't help but become depressed despite his efforts to hide it. What would happen if Kistune started to rebel against it's mystic bonds? Will it break free
1. News of a Journey

What My Soul Cannot Hide  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the story plot I create. That's why it's called FAN fiction, duh.  
  
This is my first fic, but I have my friends read it and THEY liked it, so give it a try and review! If you guys find any kinds of mistakes, can you tell me?  
  
I want feedback. What do you want to happen in the story? And plot ideas, character pairings? E-mail me. I could always use more ideas! matollyprincess@comcast.net  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 News of a Journey  
  
"We have a mission in the Land of the Clouds. We leave in two days. We're escorting an architect back here so he can design some new buildings. It's a C level mission." Kakashi announced to Team 7. Sasuke's head snapped up.  
  
"Nani? Land of the Clouds? Are you sure?", the boy inquired. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure Sasuke." he replied. Naruto eyed Kasashi critically.  
  
"You're sure it's actually a C level mission? Remember what happened the last time we escorted an architect?" Sakura smacked him over the head.  
  
"Don't you know anything, baka? Mr. Tazuna only said it was C level mission because he couldn't afford elite ninja! The land of the clouds is a wealthy area." Naruto pouted and rubbed his head. Kakashi watched, the two, amused.  
  
"Ne, let's go home and get ready and rest up for the journey." The four of them set off toward the village. It had been a hard training session for them. Just as they entered the village, they ran into Iruka.  
  
"Hey!" he called, "Naruto, I was just on my way to the noodle bar. Care for a bowl of ramen?" Iruka-sensei watched Naruto's face light up.  
  
"You bet, Iruka-sensei!" he said, finding energy from God knows where and bounding over to his teacher. Iruka smiled.  
  
"Anyone else?" he said, "My treat!" Sasuke and Sakura mumbled about being tired, and continued into the village to go home and to sleep. Kakashi, however, fell into step beside his friend and student.  
  
Naruto slurped noisily on his ramen, looking like there wasn't anything in the world that could make him happier at the moment. A few places down, Iruka was snickering at Kakashi, who had run into a dilemma: How to eat his ramen without removing his facemask. He looked thoroughly disgruntled. Naruto came over with his empty bowl, no doubt looking for more ramen. He sensed Kakashi's mood.  
  
"What's up, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. Kakashi grunted, but didn't answer. Iruka answered for him.  
  
"Kakashi can't seem to find a way around removing his facemask." Iruka sniggered. Kakashi scowled at Naruto, who laughed too.  
  
"You wouldn't think it was so funny if you were in my shoes, Naruto-baka." He said with irritation.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, that's where you're wrong." Naruto answered. "Anything keeping me from eating ramen would have to go. Baka." Iruka laughed harder. Naruto smiled triumphantly. He knew, and he knew Kakashi knew, that Naruto would do almost, if not anything for ramen.  
  
"Hai, what wouldn't you do for a bowl of ramen, dunce?" Kakashi-sensei asked, poking at his ramen as if would tell him how to eat it through the facemask. The ramen, however, just sat there, not coming up with any mystical answer to the problem.  
  
Naruto sat down next to Kakashi.  
  
"Aw, c'mon sensei! You're an elite ninja! You've never lost to another ninja before, right? Are you really going to let this delicious bowl of ramen be your first defeat?" The thought of losing to a bowl of ramen, though not an entirely logical situation, seemed humiliating.  
  
"NE!" he said. "I will eat this bowl of ramen without taking off my facemask!" His voice was laced with determination. Naruto smirked and started slurping down a second bowl.  
  
Kakashi put down his chopsticks and ran his hand irritably through his silver hair. Then he snapped his fingers, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Hai! I've got it!" He fiddled with the knot at the back of his neck. The bottom half of the mask came loose and hung over his mouth. It looked more like a flap now than a mask. Iruka-sensei shook his head, still grinning, and went back to his ramen. Naruto watched Kakashi-sensei feed himself noodles under his mask. He scowled. He was hoping to see Kakashi-sensei without his facemask on.  
  
He sipped the last bit of broth loudly and set his bowl down. Iruka looked over at his former student in the middle of slurping up a noodle. He stopped and stared as Naruto got a third bowl. He raised an eyebrow and finished sipping the noodle into his mouth, shaking his head in amazement. Iruka finished off his noodles and was about to finish the broth... Naruto's chopstick clattered onto the counter and the young ninja leaned forward, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes tightly shut.  
  
Kakashi glanced over at him and remarked, "You don't get brain freeze from ramen, baka." Iruka held up a hand, and Kakashi realized that his student wasn't joking.  
  
Iruka lowered his chopsticks. "Naruto?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Nani? What's wrong?" Naruto turned his head slightly, not letting go of his nose or opening his eyes.  
  
"Er, I've got a bit of a headache. Gomen Nasi, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi- sensei, but I have to go. G'night." He turned and walked quickly away, leaving two bewildered teachers, and half a bowl of ramen behind.  
  
Well, what do you guys think? I know you have to have questions on the Japanese words, so I'm working on a Japanese-English reference thingy. Review, or e-mail me. I love e-mail! Thankx! 


	2. Strange Happenings

"Speech"  
  
~Thoughts~ *Flashbacks* (A/N)  
  
Chapter 2 Strange Happenings  
  
Sasuke paced impatiently. That dobe was late again. Kakashi-sensei was late too, but that was nothing new. The dobe had been late gain yesterday too. He sighed, frustrated, and sat down next to Sakura under a tree. They waited. And waited. Finally Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kakashi's silver hair and Naruto's orange jumpsuit. He looked down and studied his hands in his lap until he heard the two walk up next to him and Sakura.  
  
"You're late, dame," he spat viciously without looking up.  
  
"Sasuke!" Kakashi said harshly. That made him look up. He was startled  
to see the stern look in his sensei's eye.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Iie," Kakashi answered, shaking his head.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto. The boy looked exhausted. He frowned. If that dobe brought the team down in a fight because he was tired... ~Baka~ he thought, ~He probably stayed up all night watching the television or something~ (A/N: Do they have televisions? Well, they do now. Just assume that they have most of modern-day technology, with the exceptions of cell phones and computers.)  
  
"Come on, Sasuke" Sakura called to him, snapping him out of his daze. He sighed.  
  
"Coming, Sakura," he said dully. He pulled on his pack and began walking. That girl never left him alone. Wherever he was, she was sure to be there too. She acted like a stalker. Wait...she was one. Why him? Why couldn't she moon over a boy who would love her back, like Naruto, or Lee? Though, at the moment, Naruto didn't look up to loving anyone or anything.  
  
Sasuke watched the blonde boy scowl deeply as Sakura skipped blithely around, as if saying 'What gives you the right to be so happy?' That worried him. For one, he was always the happy and energetic one of the group, bouncing around and annoying the hell out of him, and two, it was common knowledge that Naruto was in love with Sakura, and to see him shoot such a look her way was slightly unnerving. His shoulders were slumped and his face looked worn. Sasuke wondered what in the world could have happened to subdue Naruto this much. He decided to put it out of his mind for now.  
  
They walked for a few hours. These must have been the longest few hours of Sasuke's life. Kakashi walked ahead with Naruto, and Sakura tried countless times to engage him in conversation, failing every time miserably. ~If she asks me how I'm doing one more time...~ His fists clenched in irritation. Even walking with Naruto had to be better than this. He sped up and fell into stride next to Naruto and his sensei.  
  
"Save me," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth as Sakura called his name again. A death glare settled onto his face as he stared determinedly ahead. He could hear Kakashi laughing quietly. Sasuke rounded on him.  
  
"You wouldn't be laughing if you were me!" he snapped.  
  
"But I'm not you, am I?" his sensei said teasingly. Sasuke threw a dirty look at his sensi. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked faster, ahead of the rest of the group.  
  
Naruto glanced back at Sakura, who was picking flowers as she walked. She looked past him at Sasuke. He knew she was about to go in for another try.  
  
"Sensei?" he said. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Sensei?" he said again.  
  
"Hai, Naruto?" was the reply from under the mask. "Ano, why don't you go walk with Sasuke? I'll tell Sakura you needed to talk to him or something. He needs a break."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. He knew Naruto wasn't feeling his best, that was for sure.  
  
"Hai," Naruto said.  
  
"Fine, but when do you want to stop for lunch?" sensei asked.  
  
"Iie, sensi, I'm not hungry. Don't ask me."  
  
Kakashi just frowned at this and repeated, "When do you want to stop for lunch?"  
  
Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Such a persistent man. " Fine, whatever. How about two more miles?"  
  
"Hai, that sounds good to me." At that, Kakashi caught up with Sasuke. Sakura came up beside him, and was just about to go join the others.  
  
"Matte, Sakura-chan" he said, "Kakashi wanted to talk to him alone." Sakura pouted, but kept silent. Instead, she started arranging the flowers she had picked, putting the pink one over here, moving the yellow one over there... Naruto did a Sasuke and shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at the ground. He sighed. He knew if he tried to talk to her, she would do what Sasuke did to her... ignore him point blank. He kicked a stone lying in the middle of the path with frustration.  
  
~Damned Kyuubi, (A/N: I've seen it spelled Kyubi, and Kyuubi... which one is right?)~ He thought bitterly. ~He knows he can't get out so he decides to torment me. Like I can help it. ~  
  
Naruto could feel the comings of a massive headache. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Why now? He had just told Kakashi that he could walk two more miles, but with the way this headache was progressing, he wouldn't make it around the next bend.  
  
~No! ~ He thought to himself, ~I'll make it. It's only two miles...~  
  
Sakura continued to ignore him completely, totally engrossed in arranging her flowers. All the better. He didn't want her to take an interest in him and ask what was wrong... how could he answer that in an honest way without breaking the law?  
  
Naruto no longer had a reliable sense of time. One painful moment faded into the next. Then, a huge wave of pain pulsated through his skull. His eyes involuntarily snapped shut, and he let out a weak cry of pain. He wasn't even aware that he had fallen to his knees. The seal on his stomach burned with the ferocity of a thousand fires. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, causing blood to dribble down his chin.  
  
"N-naruto?" came Sakura's voice he looked up at her with pain-filled eyes. She gasped and stepped away from him, dropping her flowers in shock. His eyes were no longer the normal sky-blue with the happy-go-luck look to them. Now his pupils were vertical slits, and the color was blood red. They seemed to hold pain and murderous content.  
  
"S-S-SENSI!" she yelled, backing up more. Kakashi spun around faster than a cat. In an instant, he was kneeling beside his student.  
  
"Naruto? Nani? What is it?"  
  
Naruto gave a groan and said through clenched teeth, "He's trying to get out."  
  
**********************************************  
  
I had to make it a cliffhanger... sorry! Lol, I'll update soon... I'm working hard for you guys!  
  
Shiru-chan- I didn't realize that something was wrong with my Japanese *confused Naruto face* Could you tell me specifically what was wrong? Did anyone else notice it? I mostly got the words off of other stories and Manga, and my friend, Faith has a Japanese-English dictionary that I use sometimes... anyway, I would appreciate it if you could be a bit more specific. Thanks for the suggestion though.  
  
SoulRetriever13, Anime Lass, Sirius183, Kiako Ornitier and Shiru-chan, thanks a bunch for your suggestions and reviews... I feel so special...(dramatically wipes away tears of happiness) :-P  
  
Okay, I can do one of two things. I can update more often with shorter chapters, or I can update less often with longer chapters. By "more often" I mean, maybe, every three to four days, by "less often", I mean a week, week and a few days. It's up to you guys! 


	3. Restraining the Monster

"Speech"  
  
~Thoughts~ *Flashbacks* (A/N)  
  
Chapter 3 Restraining the Monster  
  
Last time: "S-S-SENSI!" she yelled, backing up more. Kakashi spun around faster than a cat. In an instant, he was kneeling beside his student. "Naruto? Nani? What is it?" Naruto gave a groan and said through clenched teeth, "He's trying to get out."  
  
Kakashi paled. Sasuke and Sakura were utterly bewildered. Kakashi turned to them.  
  
"You two, would you start a small fire over there?" He pointed to an area sheltered by a few trees. They turned, still too stunned or freaked out to comment. They started to run toward the trees gather some firewood.  
  
"Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly, he voice containing traces of shock.  
  
"Sasuke, what was up with his eyes?" Sasuke stopped and looked over at her.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, "What about his eyes?" Sakura started to pile wood into his arms.  
  
"They...they were..." she furrowed her brow in frustration, trying to find the words to describe it.  
  
"They were red," she finished lamely. Then she decided to elaborate when Sasuke gave her an irritated, can't-you-do-better-than-that sort of look.  
  
"They were almost like a cats, I guess. The shape was, anyway, you know, vertical pupils, but it was just... scary." She said, coming up with the best comparison for the strange phenomenon. Sasuke didn't say anything to this; he only scowled. Now his mind was just crawling. Kakashi must have known something was wrong with Naruto, the way he had protected the blonde from his cutting remarks earlier, the way he walked with Naruto for most of the journey so far, and how he seemed to understand when Naruto had said, 'He's trying to get out.' Sasuke frowned. What in the hell had he meant by that? Well, he was going to find out soon enough. He planned of extracting information from his sensei as soon as they returned; he hated being left in the dark.  
  
Sasuke knelt down, striking his flint to start the fire. He got a healthy blaze going and Kakashi carried Naruto over, laying him close to the hungry flames.  
  
The boy looked terrible. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and he was shivering, either from pain or cold, Sasuke couldn't tell. He bit back the raging questions and sat down on a log, staring into the fire. He could tell Kakashi was at a loss of what to do. This was interesting. So it wasn't a normal illness. Kakashi would know instantly (or should...Sasuke wouldn't put it past the man to forget, though) what to do for illness. Now he looked pathetically hopeless. Sasuke would have laughed if not for the tense atmosphere.  
  
Kakashi stood, running a hand through his hair. "I'm off to look for some herbs for tea. I shouldn't be long." With that, he walked toward the forest that was looming uncomfortably close to their resting spot. Sasuke stood.  
  
"Watch Naruto for a minute," he said shortly. Sasuke followed Kakashi into the forest, seemingly unnoticed by the older man. Kakashi bent down to pick some leaves off of a spiky, twisted looking plant. He stopped, silently watching.  
  
"What do you want, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, never looking over at his student. Sasuke scowled. His sensei could have at least let him know that Kakashi had detected his presence. He came out from hiding behind a bush and stood by Kakashi.  
  
"You could have said something," he murmured. Kakashi turned a bit to look at him, his visible eye crinkled up into what Sasuke knew was a smirk.  
  
"And ruin the fun, Sasuke?" he asked, teasingly. The man straightened, a small pile of shiny leaves in his hand.  
  
"What is it that you had to follow me into the forest to talk about?" Sasuke decided that they were already making too much small talk as was, and cut right to the chase.  
  
"I know something is going on with Naruto. I also know that it can't be something normal, or you wouldn't have been so freaked out when he collapsed. I know you know what's wrong with him, and I want to know too. As his teammate, I have a right to know." Kakashi waited patiently for Sasuke to finish talking. He looked at his student thoughtfully.  
  
"You have a good head on your shoulders, Sasuke," he said at last. This was not what Sasuke wanted to hear. However, he remained calm.  
  
"Most of all," Sasuke said, "is that I want to know why, if you knew he was ill, that he was allowed to participate in this mission. He could have brought us down in a fight. If he's sick, he's only a liability to the rest of us." Kakashi began to walk, scanning the ground for whatever else he was looking for.  
  
"I have my reasons, Sasuke," he stated flatly. "As for why, I'm afraid that I can't tell you that." Sasuke waited to hear why he wasn't allowed to know, then realized Kakashi wasn't going to elaborate.  
  
"But... wait! Why aren't I allowed to know?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"But I have a right to know!"  
  
"Actually, no you don't."  
  
"No I don't what?"  
  
"Have a right to know."  
  
"I know I do! So why wont you tell me?"  
  
"No, I meant that you don't have a right to know."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Kakashi stopped walking and face his student. "Sasuke, I am not going to tell you, you don't have a right to know, and no one else is going to tell you! Why is it so important to you? You've never shown a care about Naruto before." Kakashi said the last bit with a hint of bitterness in his voice, barley detectable, but still there. He turned to continue walking.  
  
"Sakura saw his eyes. She said they had turned red, like a cat's eyes. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" he said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Kakashi stopped and turned back to his student.  
  
"You are never to talk of this again. Not to Sakura, not to Naruto, not to myself. You already know too much."  
  
"How can I know too much?! I don't know anything!" Sasuke walked right up to his sensei. He looked directly into his teachers' eye with determination.  
  
"I will find out. Whether it comes from you or some other source, I will find out. Like I said that day when we met... I have determination. I am determined to find out what you are hiding from me." Kakashi just snorted impolitely at this and said, "Fat chance, Sasuke. It'd be easier if you just dropped it now. You would save a lot of wasted time." With that he turned and left, without looking back. Sasuke growled low in his throat and shoved his hands back into his pockets, returning to camp.  
  
Sakura sensed his mood and decided to "cheer him up". He tuned out her annoying voice and looked at the afternoon sky. It was so clear. A few puffs of cloud dotted the sky here and there. He was snapped out of his daze my something clinging to his arm. He jumped and looked down, seeing Sakura practically ripping his arm out of his shoulder. He tried to shake her off, but to no avail. She kept chatting happily, lost in her own little world, and cutting off the circulation to his fingers.  
  
"Sakura, would you mind it so much if I sat over there?" he asked, looking for an excuse to get away from the girl. "Alone," he said, before she could get another word in edgewise. She looked crest-fallen, and released her vice-like grip on his arm. He shook the feeling back to his numb fingers and plopped down in of a tree.  
  
What was up with Naruto? Would he ever find out? Could the blonde boy be helped? What was everyone keeping from him and why? Why was he worried about that dobe in the first place? Sasuke sighed as all of theses questions and more swirled through his head. What in the world was taking Kakashi so long?  
  
************************************************************* That's all for now... I'm doing my best to update every couple of days, but I have no end in sight! I could use some ideas for events in the story... what do you guys want to happen? R&R, Flames are welcome, they're feedback, but don't burn me too badly... it is my first fic... cut me some slack! Sort of a cliffy... I should really increase the suspense at the end of each chapter... I love making people wonder what's coming next! I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for everyone's support and suggestions!  
  
Aradow: thanx... I noe a lot of my Japanese is off... Adam misled me into thinking that it was correct... little butt monkey. Anyway, I'll have to go back later and fix it... I have a lot to do right now, and I'm trying to update to keep everyone happy. Oh well. I'm tryin!  
  
Thanks JadeViper, Kiako Ornitier, SoulRetriever13, aradow, Sirious183 and Drownin in my Tears for supporting my fic! 


	4. Mysterious Things

"Speech"  
  
~Thoughts~ *Flashbacks* (A/N)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kakashi emerged from the forest a while later with a fistful of various leaves and herbs. Sasuke glared at him, letting his sensei know that he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Kakashi ignored him, getting a kettle over the fire to heat water. Naruto tried not to moan in pain. He shivered and curled up into a tight ball, biting his already bleeding lip.  
  
"Hold on, Naruto," Kakashi murmured out of the corner of his mouth as he crushed the herbs to make a tea. Sakura looked on anxiously, not knowing what to do, or being able to do it if she thought of it. Sasuke just observed the scene with expressionless, cold eyes.  
  
Sasuke mentally cursed. There just weren't enough puzzle pieces to make sense of the picture! ~Okay, let's think here for a minute. First Naruto has pain, judging by his actions, somewhere in his midsection. Then he says something about "It's trying to get out", Sakura says his eyes are different. I have no idea what the hell that means, then Kakashi tells me I know too much and that I'm never to discuss this again. Damn! None of it makes any sense! ~ He fumed inwardly with frustration. ~What the hell is going on? ~  
  
Kakashi wrapped Naruto in a warm blanket. Once the tea was finished, Kakashi made Naruto drink three cups.  
  
"It's only a pain reliever, but it's the best I can do right now," he said as the blond drank the bitter beverage. The hours seemed to go by with the speed of a snail. Sasuke noticed Kakashi scanning the surrounding areas.  
  
"What are you waiting for, sensei?" he asked. Kakashi turned his eye to his dark-haired pupil.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, the Hokage." He replied. "She knows Naruto, and will know what's best. She was trained in medicine, you know." (A/N: Was she trained in medicine? Well, she is now)  
  
Sasuke was bored. Watching a mysteriously ill Naruto was getting irritating, mainly because he still had no idea as to what was going on. Sakura looked as if she didn't know what to do with herself, torn between being concerned for Naruto, and trying to seduce him. Frankly, it was extremely annoying. He was also getting tired. Somehow, sitting there doing nothing seemed to lull him into a light doze. (A/N: You know, sort of like when you're sitting in class and its warm in the room, and only the teacher is talking, and you just want to put your head down on the desk and take a nap?) *******  
Sasuke sat bolt upright. When had it become dark out? His trained easy told him a group pf people was approaching their camping site. His had instinctively reached for a kunai.*  
  
"Relax, Sasuke," came Kakashi's voice from near the fire, "It's only the Hokage." Sasuke looked over at the figures walking swiftly toward their fire. It was indeed, Tsunade, along with three ANBU's. The Hokage went directly over to Naruto, who was either asleep or passed out, he couldn't tell.  
  
She placed a hand gently on the boys shoulder. His eyes snapped open.  
  
"I gave him some pain-killer earlier on," Kakashi said, filling Tsunade in on what was happening, "And he got comfortable enough to fall asleep for a while." Tsunade nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto rolled over and vomited blood on the ground.  
  
"We don't have much time," Tsunade whispered. She bent low next to Naruto's ear, whispering to him. He would nod every now and again, or make a noise in his throat to indicate he understood. Tsunade straightened up.  
  
"You understand, Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke was interested. He was interested in what the Hokage had said to Naruto, and what was going to happen next.  
  
Tsunade placed her hand over his navel. A white light gathered there. The wind picked up, swirling leaves and dirt all around, almost blowing out the fire. Suddenly, a soundless explosion rattled the camp and then all was still. Naruto lay unconscious in his blankets, and the Hokage looked exhausted. Sakura was the first to speak.  
  
"W-what did you do to him, Lord Hokage?" she asked quietly. The Hokage sighed.  
  
"In a sense, I put him into a temporary coma."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's up to Naruto now," Tsunade murmured. "Good luck, my little fox," she whispered so quietly that no one heard.  
  
"Come back safe."  
  
************************** * Heh, please forgive spelling errors. I usually end up typing up the chapters at 10 at night, so I'm bound to make a mistake here and there. I'm going back and kixing all of the chapters. I was wondering if anyone knows why sometimes it indents and sometimes it doesn't, even though its all indented in word? It's really annoying and it makes the story look bad.  
  
IM SORRY!!! I know this chapter was short, but I'm really busy with a whole bunch of stuff. I just got a staff position on a Naruto web site, and I'm doing that. Also, I'm busy reading all the manga scans. Left off at the end of volume 20, so I still have a little while to go. I'm trying, though. Don't hurt me!!!  
  
******* Kakashi-love: I'm so glad that you like the story! I always tell my mom that I feel so loved by people when I get new reviews. You haven't read a non-yaoi fic in four years?!?! Well, I don't think this one is, but I'm defiantly going to write on in the future, just because they're so much fun. Also, about Kakashi eating, nothing irks me more when a writer forgets that Kakashi wears a facemask. I don't know why, just something that annoys me, and since I had already written about Kakashi going with Naruto and Iruka, I sat through my entire world history class thinking up a logical way for him to eat without uncovering his face. Kept me form falling asleep in class, anyhow. ( (I'll have the rest of the reviews in the beginning of the next chapter. I didn't wan to keep u guys waiting too too long! I need more ppl to talk to online... IM me at solodragon004. I need more friends!) 


	5. The Fight Within

"Speech" ~Thoughts~ *Flashbacks* (though we don't have any yet, maybe we will later...) (A/N) Here are the reviews I promised you guys! SoulRetriever13: Why, thank-ee! Sirius183: Yeah, I needed some tension in this chapter, and that was basically my only potion, to make Kakashi and Sasuke butt heads. Personally, I think that Kakashi and Sasuke are two people who will either hate each other and have their personalities clash, or they'll love each other to no end. I had to make them clash...it'd be too un-Sasuke like to be nice to someone at a time like that. Thu6666: Yeah, I'd never read one before either, and I was sitting in History (have you ever noticed that you get the weirdest ideas in your boring classes?) thinking about all of the Naruto stories I've read, and there weren't really too many that involved the Kyuubi directly. I thought it would be a good idea. (And all this time I've missed all the notes and half a lecture...*SMACK* Bad Angela! Bad me!) Anon E. Mous: Yeah, I don't understand why it happens...it annoys me to no end, because one night, I'll read a really good story and the next day it's gone...grrr....lol Kiako Orniter: yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I'm juggling a lot of work here, between doing all the stuff on the computer, I'm working on two projects, AND I stared drawing a manga for my story (oh billy!) and it's taking up every spare minute (literally) Lady Amaya: Heh, Kakashi fan? It'll probably be Kakashi/ Iruka pairing later, but nothing too in depth. This isn't meant to be a romantic fic. SoulRetriever13: Is it torture when the chapters are this short? *evil laugh* Nah, I just gotta make more irritating cliff hangers. *another evil grin* Grand Admiral Gin: Yeah, yeah, I'm updating...lol Ookima: I know I'm evil... my friends tell me that every day. And tell me it's not more interesting when I leave a cliffhanger! It makes you not sole interest in the story! It'll keep nagging you until you read the next chapter. It's a chain reaction...plus...I can't help myself...I'm that evil...( Kiyana ya sala: Yeah, I know a lot of people who are Naru/Saku fans. But this isn't going to be a romance. Keep an eye on my stuff in the future though, cuz I already have some interesting idead! Sirius183: Aww, but it was a good place to cut off!!! It left you wondering... *smirk* Jibaru: Yeah, my finger must have slipped on that "a". Hey, it was late. Lol ********************************************************************** Wow, reviews take a long time, lol. I'm having fun with this story. Like I said, I'm making a manga out of it too... first I have to start my own homepage, then organize it, then post them.... Could be a while, so don't wait up. I'll let you know when I start posting them. I only have three pages drawn so far... it takes a long time! Plus, I'm drawing without much reference...uh...yeah ~~~OH~~~ BURN~~~! Forget I said that. Now that I think about it... of all the fan arts I've drawn from the Naruto series, not one of then is of Naruto (yet. I'm in the process *cough* of working on one). Now, ONWARD! (Just a mark of how much I love you guys, I retyped the entire chapter, reviews and everything, to get it to load right!)   
  
Chapter 5 The Fight Within  
  
  
Naruto opened his eyes. He gasped. There was darkness. Not the commutable, nestled-snug-in-bed darkness, but the darkness that seemed to leak into your very soul, piercing your heart with fear and doubt. He shivered. The air crackled with energy and every conceivable emotion. Where the hell was he?   
  
Naruto shakily stood. The pain in his navel was gone. ~ What? ~ he started to feel around like a blind man, stumbling, half expecting to run head on into an invisible something. He shivered again. The emotions seemed to be more than in the air; they were inside of him. The feeling of all these emotions was overwhelming, making him want to curl up into a ball on the floor and cry. No! he was NOT going to cry.   
  
Naruto spun around, facing more darkness. The darkness pressed up against his eyes, making him blink every few seconds. He had a strange feeling that he was being watched.   
  
"H-hello?" he called quietly. The darkness seemed to eat up his words, making them sound strangely muffled. It was then he realized he couldn't hear his own footsteps and stopped walking. Tsunade-sama had said he would be going into his own mind, but was his mind really this dark and depressing? It couldn't be his mind. He never felt this depressed when he was (for lack of better word) awake. Naruto began to panic. What if something had gone wrong? What if Tsunade had some how done something wrong and...like...killed him? If she had killed him... "You're not dead. In fact, far from it," a voice hissed. Naruto froze. He couldn't identify where the voice was coming from. It resounded from everywhere and nowhere at all. ~What the hell...?~ he grabbed a kunai, gripping it so tightly that his hand shook.   
  
"Scared, boy? Do you know who I am?" Naruto spun around, trying desperately to find the source of the voice. His fear, however, didn't put a damper on his big mouth.   
  
"Why don't you show yourself and fight me one-on-one, coward?" he yelled aimlessly into the darkness. A chilling laughter met his ear. He gripped his weapon tighter, poised to strike should a target present itself. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and ran down his temples.   
  
"But I'm right here!" the voice said teasingly from behind him. Naruto spun around and flung his kunai in the same motion. He never heard it hit the ground, or, for that matter, a target.   
  
"Ha! Kunai are wasted here. No physical damage can be done here. Well, on my part, at least" the voice laughed cruelly and Naruto felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He felt four deep gashes, like claw-marks, freely bleeding.   
  
"You're the Kyuubi," he said in realization. "You're the one who killed all of those people. You destroyed the village!" An angry and accusing tone had completely taken over the shocked and scared voice. Now he realized why Tsunade had sent him into "himself". To either battle, or reason with the Kitsune. She had not specified before. What she had said were words of encouragement. He wondered why she hadn't told him what he was to do. That was not the important thing now.   
  
"Don't sound so offended," the Kyuubi said, "I was only having some fun." Naruto's fists clenched in anger. To insult the Leaf...   
  
"YOU"RE THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING! ALL OF THE VILLAGERS HATE ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto yelled. "If it weren't for you, the Fourth would still be alive!"   
  
"You shouldn't take everything to heart, you know that, boy?"   
  
"Oh yeah? And why's that?"   
  
"Because if you keep things close, it only makes it more painful when you lose them."   
  
"Oh, gee, thanks for showing your concern!" Naruto spat with venom, "Don't take it to heart yourself when I don't listen to you!" The voice of the Kyuubi kept changing location, causing Naruto to turn in another direction every time the demon spoke.   
  
Naruto cried out in pain as the Kyuubi slashed at his arm, laving two shallow cuts. He clapped a hand over the wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood. How was he supposed to fight an enemy he couldn't see, and knew nothing about? It seemed impossible. Naruto cursed to himself...he didn't know what to do! He hated feeling helpless! What in the world could he do but serve as a play toy for the demon? The feeling overwhelmed him, and he let out a scream of frustration, falling to his knees.   
  
Suddenly, a light blazed brightly around him. He turned to face his enemy for the first time. Naruto dearly wished he could have stayed in the dark.   
  
The fox stood before him, tall and menacing. Lips were curled and teeth were bared. Angry red eyes met terrified sky-blue.   
  
Naruto felt his courage fail if he could not physically harm the Kyuubi? Speaking of which... how was it that the fox could harm Naruto, but Naruto couldn't harm the fox? It didn't make any sense!   
  
The fox circled Naruto. The boy sat on the floor, shaking slightly. Could the Kyuubi kill him in a place like this? Could he really die inside of his own mind?   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked the question that had been nagging him since that night at the noodle bar. "Why try to get out now?"   
  
The fox sneered (if it was at all possible for a fox to sneer. The intent was there).   
  
"Quite simple, you baka. In the time of adolescence, your power levels are unstable and easily corrupted. If I continue to fight, there is a good chance I'll manage to break free and finish what I started fifteen years ago (A/Naruto: I decided to make them fifteen. Sue me)"   
  
Naruto's interest was caught.   
  
"Which is..."   
  
"My, my, quite the question-asker, aren't we?"   
  
"Well, considering I'm sharing my body with you, I feel I have a right to know."   
  
"Just like your little friends have a right to know about me?"   
  
"That's different! Leave them out of this! This is between you and me!" the Kitsune stopped pacing and looked Naruto in the eye. This unnerved him a bit.   
  
"Actually," the fox said, resuming his pacing once more, "you just got in the way. You are nothing but a worthless liability to me that is only going to die with the rest of his friends when I take down the Leaf!" the fox snarled unpleasantly, eyes narrowing.   
  
"Oh yeah? And why should I even listen to what you say? Why should I believe you? This seal had got you trapped, and you're just mad that your stuck in the same body as someone else!" Naruto yelled. The fox sneered again. He could tell that the boy was merely trying to hit a nerve.   
  
"Why should you listen to me? Because, Naruto," the fox said, calling him by name for the first time, "I know things. I know things about you that you don't even know. I know everything there is to know about that seal on your navel. That thing, the bane of my existence, has one flaw, one weakness, that could ruin all the work the Leaf did to rebuild itself."   
  
"Oh yeah, and what would that be? I'm pretty sure this seal ain't going anywhere! It's fool-proof. You're just trying to get me to let my guard down or something." Naruto yelled, more trying to reassure himself than annoy the Kitsune. The fox began to laugh again, making chills run up and down Naruto's spine.   
  
"Don't see what's so freaking funny," the blonde muttered angrily. The Kitsune stopped laughing and sat down.   
  
"You are so innocent, so clueless, not to mention dense, that it almost makes me think that were we not enemies, we would get along fairly well. But, being as I'm trapped in your navel, I don't see how that would work out now. Besides, I'll do whatever it takes to get out, even if it means killing you."   
  
"I'm so glad you have a heart," Naruto said coldly. "What exactly is it that you have against the Leaf? Why not the sound ninjas? The world would be a better place without them. Go ruin their village or something." The wiped his bloody hands onto his pants, standing up unsteadily.   
  
"Did they never tell you anything in that stupid village of yours? Did they really let your people continue living thinking I was the bad guy? That I attacked the Leaf out of the pure evilness of my heart? (A/N: is that even a word, evilness? Well, it is now) Tsk tsk. Though, I can understand why they would do that. They wouldn't want to admit that they shot themselves in the foot, now would they? Don't want to look stupid? Understandable, incredibly stupid, but understandable," the Kyuubi said calmly, with a hint of bitter amusement in his voice.   
  
"But, as to your statement that the seal isn't going anywhere, I dare to disagree. You see, like I said before, this seal has one major flaw. It depends on your chakra to function properly."   
  
Naruto waited for an elaboration. None came.   
  
"Uh, yeah, so? So what?" The Kitsune sighed.   
  
"You really are a baka, aren't you? I would have thought things would have clicked in that little brain of yours." Naruto still stared, lost. The Kitsune rolled his eyes.   
  
"Now I have to explain all of this to you, "he said, irritated. However, he couldn't just leave the boy clueless, because Naruto had, in a way, saved him from a far worse fate than being sealed inside a boy's navel. Though he doubted the leaf had had the power, it was possible to kill him, and the after-life for demons was far different than that of humans.   
  
"Since the seal depends on your chakra, when you first started performing ninjutsus, you had difficulty, didn't you? The reason being that previously, all your chakra had to do was work for the seal. Now it had to spare half for the seal and half for ninjutsus. So, just like you had to condition your body to withstand long hours of training, you had to condition your chakra as well, so it would be able to supply a sufficient amount of chakra flow to the seal when you preformed ninjutsus. Did you ever wonder why it was so easy to tap into my chakra when that boy pressed all of your chakra points during the Chuunin exam? Because the flow of chakra to the seal had stopped, making the seal weaker than normal. It was a combination of you tapping into my resources, and me rebelling against the seal. Basically, if your chakra points were pressed for an elongated period of time, the seal would fail completely." The fox scratched a spot behind his ear. Naruto took this opportunity to speak.   
  
"You've said a lot, but you still haven't answered my question." The fox chuckled. It was strange. The laugh didn't hold menace or threat. It was merely a good-natured chuckle. That was scarier for Naruto than the evil laugh.   
  
"You don't look it, and you certainly don't let on, but you're a bright boy. Most would have their attention completely diverted, but you, Naruto, kept your mind on your goal, which was, I'm guessing, obtaining the reason I attacked the leaf. Then again, once you had your mind set on something, you never once lost sight of it. Very good." Naruto made a face.   
  
"I'm not three, you know," he murmured darkly, drawing another laugh from the fox.   
  
"Indeed not," the fox said, "Anyway, since it is clear you are not to be distracted, I might as well explain to you why your precious village was nearly wiped out." The malice had returned to his voice, causing Naruto to shudder slightly.   
  
"Fifteen years ago, a team of hunters from your village were sent to a cave to complete a mission. In this cave, I lived with my mate, who had just had a litter of pups. We couldn't have been happier. I had a family, and a comfortable home. A few days after my mate had delivered, I was out gathering food. I came back and found all of them dead, and the hunters were just leaving. They didn't make it far, to say the least. Before I had killed them, though, they told me that they had had no choice; it was a mission assigned to them. I followed their scent and came across the Leaf. I was an avenger at that moment. Despite what is commonly said, you cannot avenge the dead. Nothing can make up for what you lost. But I had to do something...rage took me. I had to show the village what they had done to me. I was empty. I had nothing left to lose. I had already lost it. I had lost my world, my life...I believe that punishment should fit the crime. They had killed my family, so I had to kill theirs. What goes around comes around, so to speak. I'm sorry if this village is something special to you, but I have to finish my task."   
  
Naruto could find nothing to say to this. Awkward silence hung in the air. Naruto stared at the fox, but not really seeing him. He was lost in thought. Suddenly everything made sense. His stomach dropped and he fell to his knees. His village had lied. They had lied to him, and his peers. Naruto didn't understand why they would pin it on the Kyuubi if it was really their fault. He realized with horror that what Zabuza had said about the Leaf had been true. He hadn't been willing to see it then, but now it all crashed down upon him in a wave of emotions.   
  
"I-'m sorry," he said, breaking the silence. Then, he said a bit more loudly, "We were wrong. And we were lied to. I-I think that's what hurts the most...I-I don't think I can forgive the Leaf for lying! I cant stand liars! I've been surrounded by them my whole life! I'm sick of it!" Naruto was yelling by this point. The Kitsune look at him with interest.   
  
"I know it might not make sense-"   
  
"No! it makes perfect sense! They were only concerned about their outward appearance! And it makes me sick! The villagers hate me not just because of you inside me, but because I hold their secret! There was really no way of telling if I would spill the secret! I-"Naruto faltered for the first time, "I always dreamed of being Hokage. But now, I'm not sure that I want to lead a village that isn't truly strong, a village that hides behind a front. Maybe what I want isn't really the villagers acknowledgement. Maybe, just one, I want to be told the truth." Naruto suddenly brought his fists down onto the ground with tremendous force.   
  
"How could I have been so STUPID!" his voice was pained and laced with betrayal. The fox softened his gaze. It was true, the boy did know what it meant to be in pain.   
  
"Naruto, I know what the village meant to you, what it still means to you, but my soul cannot rest until I have finished what I've started." Naruto realized the fox had a point. Even if the villagers had hurt and lied to him, the village was still his home. He could not ignore that. The fox interrupted his musings.   
  
"Much to my surprise, I rather like you. Perhaps we can become friends after all. That is, if you're willing to forgive me, and I understand if you don't. I mean, your love and my hatred for the Leaf will eventually come between us, but why don't we leave this one up to fate for now?"   
  
"I don't believe in fate," Naruto mumbled before falling silent to contemplate the Kitsune words. Part of his still hated the fox. He couldn't help it... it was what he had been taught...he couldn't just switch it off. Then again, the fox had had a motive–a good motive. He still loved the Leaf, but they had lied, and hurt him in the worst way; making him feel like he had lived his entire life as a lie up until this point, and he could not be more grateful to the Kitsune for telling him the truth.   
  
"I think with time, and getting to know each other," Naruto said slowly, " I can begin to forgive you. Please understand that the Leaf is my home, no matter what they did in the past, but now I understand. Now I know the truth."   
  
"Naruto, much to my displeasure, I think I'm beginning to like you," the Kyuubi said somewhat sarcastically.   
  
"Naruto, I have a question," he said suddenly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Have you ever wondered about your parents? Have you ever asked about them?" Naruto was surprised.   
  
"Well, no, not really. I just grew up with the thought that I just didn't have parents. Sure, I wondered a few times, but I never had anyone I could ask," he said quietly, "Why do you want to know?"   
  
"Because I know who your parents are." ********************************************************************* Haha, evil cliffhanger. MAN my fingers hurt... ANYway, tell me about any mistakes so I can go back and fix them. I was thinking, that if anyone wanted me to, I could start a little contest for those who like to write... *evil grin* just tell me if you guys want me to set up a little competition here. Could be fun... so0o, keep an eye out, sorry that took so long, but I'm working hard! Now that I think of it, I'm really hungry, so I'm going to go eat ramen with my invisible friend Bob, who says hi to everyone.  
  
Ok, so it's a little run together...any suggestions? I'll fix it when I can find a way, 


	6. Of Waking Moments

Chapter Six: Of Waking Moments  
  
Tsunade stared into the fire while Kakashi attempted to cook a small meal. Sasuke wasn't sure he would actually try it. Kakashi claimed that whatever was in the pan was fish, but Sasuke thought that fish shouldn't be brown and spiky. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned away, glaring at nothing in particular. Tsunade tore her eyes away from the hypnotizing depths of the dancing flames to cast an amused, yet somewhat disgusted look at Kakashi cooking.  
  
"Er, Kakashi?" she said. He looked up at her.  
  
"What exactly are you cooking? And what an earth are you trying to do with it?"  
  
Kakashi visible eye narrowed defensively.  
  
"I am cooking fish! I've said it a million times! And I am frying it!" Tsunade laughed, despite herself.  
  
"No offense, Kakashi, but if that's edible then I resign as Hokage." She looked over at Sasuke, who was once again wrinkling his nose at the contents of the pan.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, take a bite of that and see if it's edible."  
  
"Yeah right. We haven't trusted Kakashi-sensei's cooking in years, ever since we all got food poisoning. There is no way in hell that I am putting that in my mouth." Tsunade chuckled to herself.  
  
"I see we don't have a gourmet chef, exactly" Tsunade snickered to herself then turned to Sakura.  
  
"What do you think of Kakashi's wonderful cooking my dear?" she said, stressing the word 'wonderful' in a way that made Kakashi shoot her a glare. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Er, well. It's not that his cooking is bad per-se, it, er, just needs, uh, a bit of, um, work," She finished lamely. Tsunade snickered again and glanced back at Kakashi.  
  
"I rest my case," she stated flatly. "I won't touch it, and you're mad if you do."  
  
It was obvious by the sudden dent in Kakashi's mask that he had done the very appropriate and adult thing to do. He had stuck out his tongue. Tsunade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very mature, Kakashi, really, sometimes I think you should relax and stop acting so serious," Tsunade said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Just get rid of the food already. Let the animals have it. Well, the ones who are brave enough to try it, that is." Kakashi knew he had been beaten, and, shoulders slumped in mock defeat, he disposed of the "food".  
  
Tsunade pointed to an ANBU member and said, "Hey, I know you can cook. Would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all," a female voice said from behind the mask. She silently stood and headed off into the surrounding trees, coming back as few minutes later with four large rabbits in her grasp. She set to work skinning them. Sakura looked on sadly. The ANBU member flicked a glance at her.  
  
"Don't look so sad. It's better than eating whatever Copy Ninja over there was cooking. You like bunny rabbits?"  
  
"I have one at home," she replied. Sasuke snorted. He should have guessed that she would have a girlie sort of pet like a rabbit.  
  
"Yes, well, I have five," the ANBU said. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees, and all the ANBU were instantly on their feet. A man appeared. He had long white hair with red tattoos on his face.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the one Naruto calls Ero-Sennin?" Sakura asked.  
  
Jiraiya twitched.  
  
Kakashi snorted. "Is that so, Ero-Sennin?" he said, stressing the name.  
  
Jiraiya twitched again.  
  
The ANBU relaxed and sat down again.  
  
"You had to give us a scare, didn't you?" one of them asked. Jiraiya, the little shit, just smirked slightly and sat down near the fire.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured, "I was just coming to check up on things"  
  
"Liar," Tsunade said, "What are you really here for?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow mockingly.  
  
"Am I not allowed to be concerned about my student? Lord knows Kakashi doesn't give a damn about them most of the time." Kakashi looked furious.  
  
"It was a joke, Kakashi." Jiraiya said, "You need to lighten up. No, I am really just here because I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Tsunade smirked.  
  
"They threw you out of the ladies bath again, didn't they?"  
  
Jiraiya went beet red.  
  
"You really are an Ero-Sennin. It seems Naruto has the measure of you."  
  
"I told him not to call me that," Jiraiya muttered angrily. The adults all laughed. Another ANBU voiced their opinion.  
  
"Jiraiya, if it wasn't him, someone else would have. I mean, we don't even have to wonder where you are. If we wait long enough by the bathhouse, you'll show up! I'm surprised you don't introduce yourself as Ero-Sennin to other people."  
  
Jiraiya dropped is glowing face into his hands. "What did I do to deserve this torture?" he asked to no one in particular. The ANBU all slid each other looks under their masks.  
  
"Do you really want that question answered?" the woman asked. Jiraiya glared at her. Then his eyes fell on Naruto.  
  
"Tsunade, did you use the jutsu I think you used?"  
  
The Hokage merely nodded. "I was going to wake him up soon, though. He's been out for a while."  
  
Sasuke listened intently to their conversation in hopes of learning more.  
  
"Tsunade, this jutsu is a double edged sword! Do you know how sore he'll be for the next week? How tired you'll be?" Tsunade nodded again.  
  
"I know, but it was for the best. You can wake him now if you want." The Sennin inclined his head, still muttering about how stupid women were, and knelt down next to the boy on the ground. He preformed a few seals, there was another soundless explosion that knocked Sakura sideways onto her Sensei, and Naruto stirred.  
  
His huge blue eyes opened and blearily looked around, than he sat bolt upright. Pain distorted his features and he groaned.  
  
"What the hell..." he muttered, rubbing his head. Tsunade gracefully knelt beside him, brushing a stray lock of hair off his face as she went. He moved away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me," he said, stiffening. A frown creased Tsunade lips.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" she inquired, "Does it hurt too badly? I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing," Tsunade sat back on her heels. She looked confused.  
  
"Naruto, I mean, are you all right? Did something happen?" she glanced around at the others, namely, Sakura and Sasuke, who were listening intently. There was silence for a few moments, and then Naruto answered.  
  
"Yeah, something happened. A lot of things, actually. But there's something I want to know right now." Tsunade looked around again. "Later, Naruto, I think you should rest-"  
  
"NO! I want an answer. I want one right now."  
  
"Naruto! Not here. We'll talk later." Jiraiya spoke this time, with force. Naruto glared at him, his eyes flashing red.  
  
"No. I want to know what really happened fifteen years ago. I want to hear it from you." Jiraiya growled deep in his throat and picked Naruto up by his collar, dragging him away from the group.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he hissed into Naruto ear. The blonde winced. His muscles were on fire!  
  
"You're all liars!" he manages to spit out through his pain.  
  
"You lied about everything!" Naruto, panting hard, hung limply in his jacket, which was still being help up by Jiraiya. Then he added an afterthought.  
  
"Why am I so fucking sore?" he mumbled heatedly. Jiraiya smacked him over the head, and none too softly either.  
  
"Language," he said warningly, "It's because of the jutsu Tsunade used on you. You'll be sore for while, but no lasting effects. Now what is up with you? Why do you seem to hate Tsunade all of a sudden?"  
  
"Answer me!" Naruto snarled, "Tell me why the fox attacked the Leaf! Then tell me why you all lied to everyone!" Jiraiya sighed and set Naruto back down.  
  
"Naruto, it's incredibly complicated."  
  
"Like hell it is! How complicated could it have been to have told me the truth, huh? Now I have to find out like this."  
  
"Naruto, I'm sorry if the truth is upsetting, but it was a law. We weren't allowed to tell you."  
  
"It's not the truth that bothers me. It's the fact that you lied to me all these years. I mean, I thought I could trust you to always be honest with me. One of the few people I thought I could trust, but I guess I was wrong." Tears gathered in the corner of Naruto eyes and he stared at the ground. Jiraiya sat down.  
  
"Naruto, I'm sorry. But I just can't tell you. It's against the law. You never should have even known about the fox. This just complicates things." He rubbed his eyes lightly with the tips of his fingers before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"When did things get so messed up?" he mumbled. Naruto sat down next to him, his temper cooled down.  
  
"Ero-Sennin, did you honestly think that I would never find out? Already three people have been after the fox's powers. I would eventually have found out."  
  
Jiraiya was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I knew the time would come when you would eventually discover the spirit of the fox that dwells inside you. There are too many people, organizations, and entire nations seeking that kind of power. There will be prices on you. You would be worth much on the underground trade if you were ever caught." {1}  
  
"I...just...I..."  
  
"Feel betrayed," Jiraiya finished for him.  
  
"Understandable. I would too," Naruto felt a but coming on, "but, what would you do in Yondaime's situation? He didn't even want to have to use a baby, much less you. But, in order for the fox spirit to be contained, there needed to be a living vessel for it. Had he sealed it within himself, the moment he died, it would have broken free." Naruto sighed.  
  
"Perhaps that would have been better."  
  
{1} Think of it as a Shinobi Black Market, if you will, where forbidden scrolls and techniques are sold, among other illegal items, and perhaps, even illegal slave trading. YAY! Short, I know, but YOU try finding time to write chapters living my life! Lol. For the last like 6 weekends I have had something I needed to do or a place that I needed to go with my family (fun not). I am SO SORRY it took this long, but it's been really really REALLY hectic for me lately. sigh I didn't like the chapter that much, either, now that I think about it. 


	7. Understandings

"Speech" Thoughts Flashbacks (Author/Notes)  
  
Just a note: There is OCC in this chapter...I think...erm...lol..yeah.  
  
Chapter 7 Understandings  
  
LAST TIME:_ "Understandable. I would too," Naruto felt a but coming on, "but, what would you do in Yodaime's situation? He didn't even want to have to use a baby, much less you. But, in order for the fox spirit to be contained, there needed to be a living vessel for it. Had he sealed it within himself, the moment he died, it would have broken free." Naruto sighed.  
  
"Perhaps that would have been better."_  
  
Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Naruto sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"If...if the fox had broken free, he probably would have killed everyone, right?" Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he would have..." the Sennin trailed off, not following where Naruto was going with this.  
  
"Then I would have been killed too. Then I wouldn't have had to live alone." He tsked. "I hate being alone. But I don't really have a choice about that, now do I?" he asked bitterly. Jiraiya thought the boy through thoroughly. He finally broke the silence that hung thick in the air.  
  
"I didn't know it bothered you that much," He mumbled, "You were always so happy, perusing your dream, and trying to beat your rival... I never thought you felt so alone." Naruto lay down on the grass, his hands behind his head so he could look up at the twinkling stars.  
  
"I guess I thought I had what I needed, that my life was at it's best. I had friends, a rival, and adults to respect and acknowledge me, people I could trust. But I guess I was wrong about that. The loneliness always bothered me, I suppose. I just chose not to acknowledge it." He sighed again.  
  
"I can't ignore it anymore, though." He rolled over onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hands. Jiraiya looked down at him.  
  
"Is anything else bothering you?" Naruto shook his head halfheartedly, his eyes focused on some far away point. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and made a doubtful noise. Naruto closed his eyes resignedly.  
  
"Fine. When you woke me up, or whatever you did, I was about to find out about my parents." He murmured into the grass, so that Jiraiya had to strain his ears to catch the words. He ran a hand through his white hair. He then spoke, shattering the silence.  
  
"Naruto, once this mission is over, I think we should talk. I'll try to answer some of your questions. But not now. You're on a mission. You can't afford to be distracted. You need to be on your guard." Jiraiya got up on his knees.  
  
"Naruto, come here." Naruto peered up at him suspiciously. He then, cautiously, got up and approached the Sennin. He could only squeak in surprise when he felt arms engulf him in a hug. Very hesitantly, he hugged back. He realized with sadness that he couldn't remember ever being hugged before. Suddenly Naruto felt very tired. Must be the side effects of the jutsu he thought groggily. His eyes drooped shut and his knees sunk out from under him. He sighed contently as he was pulled into a warm lap. His hand closed around the fabric of Jiraiya shirt as sleep claimed him. A soft smile curved Jiraiya lips as he scooped the boy up and carried him back to camp.  
  
Tsunade looked up with worry evident on her face.  
  
"He's fine Tsunade. He's just exhausted. And confused." The Hokage didn't look convinced.  
  
"He's _fine_."  
  
Jiraiya laid Naruto down on his bedroll and, with some difficulty, detached the boys' hands from his shirt.  
  
"Or, at least, he will be."  
  
Naruto rolled over mumbling something about wanting ramen. Jiraiya sweat dropped. Tsunade let out a small chuckle of relief. You knew Naruto was alright if he was dreaming about ramen.  
  
Tsunade looked around at everyone else.  
  
"Well, I'm about at my limit. Let's all get some rest. I'll head back to the village tomorrow."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't just sit there looking at me like that! I hate it when people do that! What???"  
  
"We didn't eat yet," Jiraiya said matter-of-factly. "I thought that would be obvious." Tsunade sighed.  
  
"Fine. _I'm_ going to bed. You people can do what you want. Stay up all night, go to bed, it really doesn't matter to me. I suppose you really should eat." The ANBU member got back to preparing the rabbit while Tsunade made herself comfortable in her bedroll.  
  
After everyone had had their fill, they set up their own bedrolls.  
  
(Star)(Squiggly line)(Star)  
  
rubs head I know its short. These are just a sting of transition chapters. The fun starts when they arrive at the village, which will be next chapter. My life never seems to stand still. I just got out of school and now I'm getting ready to go to camp for a month, if I give the address, will someone promise to write me? Lol, I would like that. It's be nice to get reviews in the mail while I'm at camp. Well, let me know. I didn't like it that much, but like I said, there's some plot twists coming up once they arrive in the village. 


	8. The Journey to the Cloud

"Speech" Thoughts Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Naruto grumbled and sank further into his sleeping bag, away from the light and the noise. Sakura growled and picked up the other end of the sleeping bag, dumping an unhappy Naruto onto the cold hard ground. He winced.  
  
"Oi, Sakura-chan, that hurt." He murmured, covering his eyes against the rising sun. He rolled over and winced again.  
  
"Itai...why does it hurt so bad?" he said getting to his knees. Tsunade yawned and knelt down next o him.  
  
"It's a side effect of the jutsu. Unfortunately, for the next two or three days, the pain will increase, reach its height, then recede again. You're in for a rough few days." She yawned again.  
  
"As for me, I think I'll just go home and sleep for the next few...years..." Naruto chuckled lightly. He knew she must be exhausted. They both stood. After a short breakfast, they departed, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the ANBU headed back toward the village, and Team Seven kept on their original course.  
  
Naruto was getting increasingly sore with every passing hour. Suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face. He picked himself up and brushed off his clothes.  
  
Sasuke smirked and said, "Idiot."  
  
"Don't call me that, jerk."  
  
"Dobe"  
  
"Dumbass"  
  
"Dimwit"  
  
"Failure"  
  
"Geek"  
  
"Prick"  
  
"Dweeb"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"Dead-last"  
  
"Dork"  
  
"Hentai"  
  
"Hentai?"  
  
"Yes, hentai"  
  
"Butt potato"  
  
"Short stuff"  
  
"Closet hentai"  
  
"You can't use hentai again, moron."  
  
"Liar"  
  
"Jackass"  
  
"Duschbag"  
  
"Dipstick"  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Why you-! Take this!" Naruto preformed his Ninja Harem flawlessly and in seconds there were naked girls hanging all over Sasuke. The said Sasuke raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Really mature, dobe." Sakura had her mouth hanging open in horror, and then she glared at all the bunshins, looking like she was about to kill each and every one of them for touching her Sasuke. HER Sasuke! Kakashi sighed and turned around.  
  
"Don't you guys ev-"he stopped and his eyes bugged out. A dark liquid began to drip through the mask. Blood. "WOW-Naruto...WOW-clever-that was...clever...," and with a loud thump he passed out from blood loss. Sakura sweat-dropped.  
  
"What a pervert," she mumbled agitatedly. Naruto dropped the jutsu and was left hanging off of Sasuke neck. Sasuke stared down at him, eyebrow still raised. Naruto blushed and hastily let go [1], wincing as his feet bore the weight of their owner again.  
  
They stood there for a minute, thinking about what they should do. Their perverted teacher was down and out for the count at the moment. They couldn't leave him there, but waiting would set them behind their schedule. Then again, it wouldn't be like Kakashi wouldn't be able to follow their trail if they were to leave him.  
  
"This is all you're fault," Sakura said angrily to Naruto. Naruto, not one to go down without a fight said, "It's MY fault?! How is it my fault? I can't help it if he's a pervert!"  
  
"Yes, well, if you hadn't started that argument with Sasuke-kun, this never would have happened!  
  
"HEY! He started it, not me! He called me an idiot!"  
  
"You are an idiot!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the fallen Kakashi. What to do. He bent down and tested Kakashi weight. Not too bad. He could probably carry the man for a few miles of someone carried his pack for him. He took off his pack and threw it at Naruto, yelled and rubbed his arm furiously where it his.  
  
"DAMN IT! That hurt, teme!" Sasuke tsked impatiently.  
  
"You need to carry that so I can carry Kakashi. We are not loosing time just because of your idiotic pranks." With that, he managed to sling the teacher onto his back. It was awkward because of how tall his sensei was. Sure, he'd grown, but the copy ninja was still taller than himself.  
  
They set off again. Naruto got progressively quieter as they went. Sasuke was starting to get suspicious and looked over at him, only to notice that the blonde had started to fall behind. He stopped, and Sakura came up beside him to wait for the other boy to catch up. When he reached them Sasuke noticed that his face was red and his skin shone with sweat.  
  
"What did you do now dobe?" Sasuke asked, irritated. Naruto looked up at him, breathing heavily.  
  
"I...just...ache...really bad...all over." True, Naruto did look in pain, and exhausted, at that.  
  
"Well," Sasuke said, "No use going on much further. Kakashi is getting heavy anyhow. Lets find a place to make camp. Then Sakura, you go find us some wood, and Naruto, clear the ground so we can set up our stuff, and I'll start to prepare the food."  
  
They moved off the road a bit and Sasuke laid Kakashi down on the ground, then stood up and starched out. The man had gotten heavy. Naruto began the task of clearing the major rocks and other debris from the ground they would sleep on. Suddenly, Kakashi sat up and stretched.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke." He said, and then got to setting up his bedroll as if nothing had happened. Sasuke and Naruto sat there staring at him. Sasuke broke the silence first.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" he asked angrily, a slight flush staining his pale cheeks. Kakashi looked thoughtful.  
  
"How long have we been traveling?"  
  
"About five hours."  
  
"Then I was awake for four hours and forty-five minutes," he declared. Sasuke gritted his teeth.  
  
"You could have said something," he ground out.  
  
Sasuke seemed to have that amazing ability to make words coherent through his clenched teeth. Sometimes Naruto wondered how he did it. At that moment Sakura came back with an armful of wood for the fire. She dropped it when she saw not only Kakashi up and about like normal, but to see Sasuke glaring daggers at the man, and Naruto just sitting there looking sort of stunned, and a bit agitated.  
  
"M-master Kakashi! You're awake!"  
  
Kakashi glanced over at her and his eye curved up to show that he was smiling.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Did you happen to see a river nearby?"  
  
She nodded. "About quarter of a mile in that direction," she said, pointing. "But Sensei, are you sure you feel alright? I mean you were out for a while!" Kakashi just grinned some more and silently left. She looked as Sasuke.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
Sasuke seethed. "He was awake almost the whole time I was carrying him." After that, he went about preparing food in a rather bad mood [2]  
  
Kakashi came back with his mask dripping wet.  
  
"Had to clean it off." The faintest of fait blushed could be seen above the mask line. Naruto snorted. "Pervert," he mumbled to himself. "Because of you I had to carry stupid Sasukes pack that whole way. That thing got heavy."  
  
"Oh please, Naruto, it couldn't have been that bad. And you know what they say; No pain, no gain." Kakashi said now that he was done setting up his bedroll. Naruto face contorted in anger.  
  
"Well, it would have been different if I hadn't felt like someone dropped me off the Hokage monument to begin with!" he yelled, losing his temper slightly. He crawled into his bedroll and left his back facing the group.  
  
The next morning Naruto didn't feel compelled to move. He ached all over, inside and out. Places he didn't even know he had were aching. He yelled when something was brought violently down onto his head. Sakura was standing over him with his pack in her hand. He assumed that that was what she had hit him with. The girl raised it again, threatening the boy.  
  
"No, please don't!" he said, gasping somewhat. Damn. It hurt even to breathe! She huffed and dropped his pack next to his head, leaving him to crawl out of his bedroll, shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
Kakashi was "cooking" breakfast. Sasuke wasn't going to eat it. Again. He didn't trust Kakashi cooking at all. He could have sworn he had heard an animal choking last night. He would bet money that it had tried to eat Kakashi's food, too.  
  
Naruto half stumbled half crawled over to where food was. He gave it one look then turned around.  
  
"Master Kakashi, I respect you and all, but when are you going to realize that you cannot cook?" he murmured. Now that he thought about it, his stomach probably couldn't handle anything right now. He grimaced and returned to his fallen pack, rummaging through it until he pulled out his water canteen. He drank some, but it made his stomach hurt even worse, so he stopped. Kakashi dished out whatever it was that he cooked. His fellow Genins looked skeptical. When a plate made itself around to Naruto, his stomach churned. He turned away, silently refusing the food.  
  
Kakashi looked mock offended.  
  
"Not hungry? He asked. Naruto shook his head "no".  
  
"My stomach hurts, just like everything else," he said with a rather blunt tone.  
  
"Ah, yes, that reminds me," Kakashi said. Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. He didn't like that tone his sensei had used.  
  
"I'll be carrying you today."  
  
Narutos jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled, "No way! I can walk myself!" Kakashi eyed him up, was silent for a moment...then...  
  
"Nope. You need rest right now. We'll be in the village by the end of the day. Working yourself to death wont help. I'm afraid you'll have to put aside your "dignity" for the time being."  
  
Naruto scowled, but wasn't feeling up to complaining at the moment, not to mention Kakashi was still holding whatever it was he cooked right under his nose.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were walking, an unhappy Naruto getting a piggyback ride from a very cocky Kakashi.  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much," Naruto said.  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep or something." Naruto was about to argue, when he realized that he did indeed feel very tired. Reluctantly, he laid his head down on Kakashi shoulder, and drifted into sleep.  
  
"Psst! Wake up!"  
  
He groaned and carelessly waved his hand, as if to swat away a fly.  
  
Great. Now someone was prodding him as well. He cracked open an eye. Then eh gasped. They had arrived at the village, and what a beautiful village it was.  
  
Sorry if it was a little rushed at the end, but I'm pressed for time at the moment. See you guys when i get back from camp at the end of July! Write me a letter!!!  
  
[1] THIS IS NOT YAOI!!! This is NOT going to be a yaoi story. Sorry for those who wanted it to be, but it's not going to turn out that way. NO M/M pairings. I'm sorry. Actually, no pairings at all.  
  
[2] Heh, I rhymed! 


	9. Old Friends, New Friends, and Recoveries

Omg, you all must have forgotten about me!! It's been so long! Sorry about that… . ..but it was literally one thing after another in my house. The weekend I decided I was going to finish the chapter I had to leave unexpectedly because my cousin had committed suicide, and now everything's all screwed up, my mom's all worried and keeps trying to "prevent" me from "having negative feelings" Sorry, but if you all could just sort of bear with me here…

EVERYONE this is the **REAL** chapter! The last one was a **PREVIEW** of this chapter! A lot of you didn't catch that….

**Chapter 9 Of Old Friends, New Friends, and Recoveries**

Kakashi led the team to the hotel at which they would be staying. It was nothing special to the other three, but compared to Naruto's small, cramped apartment, it was amazing. However, he wasn't allowed to explore. Kakashi told him that as soon as they had settled into their rooms, he was to go straight to bed, despite the fact that he had slept all day and wasn't the least bit tired.

"Rooms 12, 13 and 14, sir," the clerk said handing Kakashi three rusty old keys.

"Sakura, you're in 12, I'm in 13, and Naruto and Sasuke will share 14."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled into Kakashi's ear (Kakashi was still carrying him), and the older man winced at the shrill pitch of the voice.

"We can't afford four rooms. Sakura gets her own room because she is the only girl. I get my own room because I say so. So that leaves you two to a room," their sensei explained calmly. The blonde continued to complain as Kakashi carried him up to his room. Sasuke looked none too happy either, but chose to remain silent. Sakura retreated to her own room, ready to retire for the night.

When Kakashi unlocked the door, Sasuke was irritated to see only one bed. Never mind that it was a large bed, there was still only ONE bed. He glanced sideways at his roommate to see the look on his face. However, Naruto didn't have a look of horror on his face. In fact, he wasn't even looking at the room they were to occupy. His face was twisted up in pain. Sasuke sighed, half frustrated, half exasperated. This was NOT going to be a pleasant night, nor a restful one, he could tell. Kakashi set he burden he was carrying down onto the bed.

"You weren't hurting this bad a moment ago," he commented. Naruto glared at him.

"Yeah, well, that was BEFORE you nearly scraped me off your back on the door frame," Naruto said in a pained voice. Kakashi's expression didn't falter at the malice in his students' voice. As soon as Naruto was settled (well, settled meaning in bed and unable to get back up), Kakashi made his exit.

Sasuke, grumbling, set himself to the task of readying for bed. Once he was done getting undressed, he flicked off the light and climbed into the bed beside Naruto. As he closed his eyes, he said quietly, "Better not kick me, dobe."

Naruto 'hn'ed, or, at least, attempted to mimic the noise Sasuke often made in response to anything and everything. Instead it came out more as a pained grunt, suggesting that it would be too much effort on Naruto's part to kick the Uchiha.

It was only a matter of minutes before Sasuke was asleep. Naruto, however, couldn't will his body to fall back into sleep. He lay for what seemed like an hour. He turned his head to glance at the cheap digital clock on the bedside table. It had only been about fifteen minutes, he guessed. He knew they hadn't gotten to the hotel THAT early. An involuntary groan escaped his lips. It was going to be a long night.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and short painful gasps fell past his parted lips. He must have drifted off at some point in the night, only to awake again in unimaginable pain. He tried to draw a deep, calming breath, but pain stopped him short 1. Panic settled on him like a sheet of ice. He couldn't breath properly! His breaths came so fast that he began to hyperventilate. The dark room spun. He felt movement beside him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voice said. Naruto closed his eyes to block out the twirling room and clenched his teeth. He just wanted the pain to stop. Fire was coursing through his veins, tearing him apart. Poison was seeping through his skin eating his flesh. Burning ice filled his chest where there was supposed to be breathable air. It was all suffocating him.

Naruto wasn't aware of Sasuke getting up off the bed and rushing out of the room, returning not even a moment later with Kakashi. The Jounin turned to Sasuke.

"Go find the night clerk and tell him to bring a mug and a kettle of hot water to this room." Sasuke gave a short nod then left to fulfill the task. When he got to the lobby, the night clerk was sound asleep, much to his dismay. On his fifth attempt to wake the infuriating man up, Sasuke was losing his temper quickly. Finally, losing all regard for other occupants of the hotel, he screamed at the man to wake up. Startled, the man jumped, looking around frantically. His eyes fell on Sasuke, who was irritated that he had to resort to making any sort of loud noise.

He quickly told the man what was needed and where to bring it. A few short minutes later, the items were delivered to the room. Naruto was obviously in a lot of pain. His breathing was still erratic, coming in shot pained gasps. Yet he refused to make any sort of noise. Sasuke figured that Naruto didn't want to look weak, especially in front of him, his rival.

As soon as Kakashi got the items he requested, he produced herbs from his pocket. Sasuke recognized them as the same herbs that his sensei had used before. Tea was made and, somewhat forcefully, sent down Naruto throat. A bit after that, Naruto fell back into a restless sleep, more drug-induced than anything else, and Kakashi left for his own room, leaving Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, while more and more questions about this whole situation floated through his mind.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Naruto cracked an eye open. He was sore. Sore like he had spent the entire day doing strenuous exercises. However, all the sharp pains were gone. He was defiantly feeling better. He turned his head and saw Sasuke staring at the ceiling, still in bed. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the other boy. "Dobe," was all he said.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled back, his whiskered face scrunched up in anger. "What was that for?!"

Sasuke glared. "For waking us up last night. Dobe," he added again, just to spite the boy. Naruto growled low in his throat.

"I'll kill you!" he hissed, rolling over, intending to get up. Sasuke snorted. Naruto glared at him.

"What?" he snapped. Sasuke shook his head.

"You never learn, dobe, that you can never beat me." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto huffed.

"Just you wait Sasuke-teme, I will kick your ass one day." Sasuke ignored him and got out of bed to get dressed.

Naruto huffed. That bastard was so irritating sometimes. He got up also and tugged on his jacket and pants. Sure, he still hurt, but he was done with displaying weakness in front of Sasuke.

The said Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Dobe, Kakashi said you should rest today, and that if you're feeling well enough, you can go out tomorrow." Naruto was outraged.

"WHAT?! Stay inside?! I am FINE Sasuke-bastard!" He yelled loudly. Sasuke winced.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed, "Other people could still be sleeping!" Naruto's face angered.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my father! Well, if you were anyone, you'd be the mother…" Naruto said, trying to irritate the boy. Sasuke twitched. Mother?! He took a deep breath. He would NOT be baited by Naruto antics, especially this early in the morning. Without saying another word or even sparing Naruto a glance, he walked out of the room, fully intending to get some breakfast.

Naruto growled low in his throat. "Teme! Don't ignore me! Get back here!" He leaped off of the bed and flew at Sasuke, who easily sidestepped the obvious attack. Naruto went flying instead head-on into the wall opposite their room.

"Ow…" he complained, rubbing a bump on his head. Sasuke snorted at the pathetic boy on the floor in front of him.

"C'mon dobe, let's go get something to eat." He proceeded to walk down the hall, leaving Naruto to scramble to his feet and chase after him.

They entered the small restaurant in the inn having their usual arguments. Well, it was rather one-sided. Naruto was making all of his usual threats and challenges, and Sasuke was ignoring him. They found Kakashi and Sakura sitting at a table together, breakfast already on plates in front of them. Sakura was glaring at Naruto.

"Baka! Stop bothering Sasuke-kun!" She fwapped him over the head.

It seemed to rattle Naruto's brain.

"Ow Sakura-chan! My head still hurts!" They proceeded to argue with each other, creating so much noise that some of the Inn's other occupants were moving to tables farther away. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. His team was too much sometimes.

"Naruto, you should stay in today," Kakashi commented lightly over his book. Naruto stopped arguing with Sakura to look over at him, infuriated.

"NO! Why does everyone want me to stay in today?! You all hate me don't you! You're trying to get rid of me! I knew it!" this led to a rant, which no one really paid attention to, and Kakashi gave Naruto a look. Must the boy be so loud?

"Fine!" he said, interrupting. "Just don't complain to me about anything for the rest of the day." Naruto glared at the man who dared call himself their sensei.

After breakfast was over and done with, Naruto decided to go exploring a little bit. He left to hotel and began to wander the streets. After a dew minutes of walking, he came upon a park. There were slides, swings and a nicely sized sandbox next to the swings. He bee-lined for an empty swing and sat down, moving to and fro slightly. His big blue eyes watched the children play with their friends.

Naruto hard the jingle of chains next to him and he looked over to discover the empty swing next to him had been occupied by a small girl. She was very pretty, with short brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She swung higher and higher, the wing sweeping her hair back and forth. Suddenly she lost her grip on the swing and fell. He began to cry and was holding her arm.

Naruto jumped up and knelt beside her, looking around.

"Shh…it's okay…where's your mother?" he asked. He didn't see anyone looking his way. The girl shrugged and looked at him with her large tear-filled eyes. He gazed at her face. Gently he took her injured arm into her hand to look at it. It was scrapped and bleeding in a spot, but no real harm done.

"Aww, it's not that bad." He reached into his pouch and took out a short length of bandaging and wrapped up the scrape. The girls' tears stopped.

"There, is that better now?" he asked, giving her a small smile. She nodded. At that moment, Naruto heard frantic footsteps behind him, and he moved out of the way for the girls' mother. She looked flustered. He got up to walk away. Parents didn't like him around their children.

"Wait," he heard her say. "You didn't give me the chance to thank you." Naruto turned, his large eyes questioning.

"Who, me?" he asked, making sure she was talking to the right person. Why in the world would this person thank him for anything? The woman smiled.

"I don't see anyone else." She extended her hand. Naruto stood there for a second, contemplating this. After a moment's hesitation, he extended his hand also and shook with her. He was unused to the touch, but he instantly liked the softness of her hands. He had never known the touch of a mother's hand.

After a warning to her child to be more careful, she said another thanks to Naruto then walked to sit on a nearby bench. Naruto was about to walk away again when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw a little hand wrapped around the fabric, attached to a little arm, which led to the little girl.

"You…you wanna come play with me?" she asked. She didn't sound older than five. Her eyes were hopeful and she was just all around too cute. It occurred to him at that moment how naive and trusting children were. Here he was, a complete stranger who had only helped her when she fell, and she wanted to play with him. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Sure! Where to?" He held out his hand, and she grabbed it, leading him over to the sandbox. 2

From up in a tree, Kakashi smiled under his mask. This was why he had brought Naruto here. The boy had to realize that there were people out there who didn't know about him and the Kyuubi; Kakashi knew the boy was less likely to be judged in this town. Naruto needed to start enjoying his life like a kid. Sure, he was a ninja, but that didn't make him an adult. He watched as Naruto showed the girl how to build a sand castle. After one was built, they would destroy it, laughing, and then start the process all over again.

Kakashi leaned back against the tree and looked around. The sun was up and it was a beautiful day. The sky was dotted with puffy clouds.

Naruto looked up at the said clouds and was instantly reminded of Shikamaru. He was willing to bet the boy was lying atop a hill watching the clouds. Kaisou, the little girl, squealed in delight as she added little sticks and rocks to her sand castle as decorations.

Sasuke was walking through the village, looking around. He would never admit it, but he was looking fro someone. That person….from all those years ago…He was walking down the street and spotted a park. A loud orange color caught his eyes, and he saw Naruto plating in the sandbox. He scowled. Why on earth was he playing in a sandbox? The dobe needed to grow up. He strode across the lawn, fully intending to get the dobe back to the hotel. He could at least be training his chakra, or _something_ useful.

"Sasuke, matte," a Kakashi's voice said from up in a tree. He stopped and scowled at his sensei.

"Why?" he asked, irritated. "The dobe isn't three. This isn't a vacation. It's a mission." He looked up. Kakashi's eye was curved up, indicating he was smiling. Sasuke twitched a bit.

"I'll explain later. Let him have a childhood." Sasuke scowled some more. He didn't understand Kakashi sometimes. The time for a childhood was over. They were Genin of Konoha now. They were on a mission, and there dobe was playing with a little girl in a sandbox. He continued to walk toward Naruto, intending to ignore Kakashi, when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke, come walk with me," Kakashi said. Before the dark-haired boy could even answer, Kakashi was dragging him backward out of the park. Once they were on the street, he turned the boy around and they walked together.

"Sasuke, for Naruto's teammate, you don't know him very well. Is he not allowed to have some pleasure in life?" He looked at the clouds as he walked.

"Aren't we all entitled to some happiness?" Sasuke spat out. "The word doesn't revolve around him you know." Kakashi laughed lightly.

"I know that. But think. Naruto has never had parents, or a single friend. I'm going to tell you more then he wants anyone to know. Can I trust you not to say anything?" Kakashi looked over to Sasuke, his expression (from what Sasuke could tell) was completely serious.

"Hn," was the reply. Kakashi was silent for a few minutes.

"You should know that Naruto has never known his family. Never. He has never had a true friend, or someone to look up to, up until the time he became friends with Iruka. Still, even then, Iruka was more of a brotherly figure than anything else."

Sasuke wanted to know where this was going. "But I'm sure he had caretakers, foster parents. I don't see why he is any different than I," Sasuke stated. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"What I'm trying to get at is…the main difference between yours and Naruto's childhood was a loving, accepting household. I'll let you make your assumptions…It's really not my place to tell. While you were able to enjoy the carefree mindset as a child…Naruto was forced to grow up far too fast. His childhood is one big painful memory," the masked Jounin said, repeating the words he had said to Inari a while back. Sasuke still wasn't convinced.

"And no one else in the world has painful memories?" he snapped.

"No! That's not what I meant at all. Please don't get angry at me. Just listen. Up until your early childhood, you had a family, friends, and happiness. Naruto had none. Even after your clan was killed, people still watched out for you. People all over were willing to take care of you because they respected your family, and you. Naruto was passed from caretaker to caretaker. He had a hard life. Even when he did nothing wrong, people despised looking after him. I can't tell you why, it's not my place," Kakashi cut Sasuke off. He had known Sasuke would ask why.

"My point being," Kakashi said, "is that he never had the chance to experience any type of childhood. I specially requested this mission. The person we're here to get is someone I know personally. And old friend, I guess you could say. This mission was not just to retrieve him. There was a sub-mission…one I made up for Naruto myself. I wanted him to make a friend. Someone who didn't judge him. He needs to see that there are people out there he can place trust in."

Sasuke was silent. He was going over all this information in his head. He hated remembering the night his clan had been killed. He figured It was better to not know what you missed, instead of having it, getting close to it, then losing it. He voiced his opinion to Kakashi, in his deadpan voice.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto would say the exact opposite of that. I'm sure he would give up everything he owned, everything that he held dear to him, for parents that loved him. Did you see how happy he looked back there? Now he knows that there are places he can go and be treated like everyone else. You can't tell me that you've never noticed the villagers' treatment toward him." Kakashi stopped talking and lapsed into silence. Sasuke didn't say anything either.

They looped around the block and ended back up at the park. Naruto was pushing Kaisou on the swings. Sasuke stopped and looked at his teammate's face. The smile on the boy's face seemed different…so…

Genuine.

1 Have you ever had those sudden sharp pains in your chest and you can only take little breaths because it hurts? Or am I just weird? Lol, anyway, that's sort of what I'm comparing it to.

2 Whenever I meet my friends little brothers and sisters, they always want me to play with them. Well, basically any little kid I meet. I'm like…a kid magnet…O.O

_ok…this chapter was absolute **CRAP**….it should just die…. . If no one wants this story to continue, I'm going to declare it discontinued. If you guys want me to keep going, that's fine…demo…I'm not really liking how it's turning out… . …oh well. If you guys want more, I'll keep writing. _


	10. Of Contemplations

I know this update took like….months, but it's here. School is winding down, and I just crammed for finals. xx;; Now my brain is about to explode, and I have about an hour and a half to churn out a chapter for you guys.

**Chapter 10 **

**Of contemplations**

The sun had started to set, and Kaisou's mother had come to take her home. She thanked him again for playing with her daughter, and Naruto said that he had been happy to do it. He set off for the hotel alone, looking at all of the shops that were trussed up in bright neon lights and fluttery banners. Men called out to him to buy this and that, a rose for a lady friend, a new jacket with all sorts of secret compartments. He stopped in at a small food stand and slid onto one of stands, looking up at the menu, then through his wallet to see how much he could afford to spend. In the end, he ordered a plate of gyoza, one of his favorite non-ramen foods. As the plate was set in front of him, he broke apart his chopsticks with a muttered, _"Itadakimasu". _The man behind the counter smiled as the boy dug into his food with relish.

Naruto soaked the gyoza in the dipping sauce before plopping it into his mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully. He decided that when he had off from missions, he wanted to maybe travel back here, maybe…

He stopped his thinking process. What was he saying? He couldn't come back here. Naruto cursed his momentary lack of sanity as he shoved another gyoza in his mouth.

"_But…"_he thought, "_It would be nice."_

After he finished his meal and paid, the stand owner said a hearty thank you, and to please come again. Naruto promised that he would try, commenting on how delicious the gyoza had been.

The cool breeze toyed with Naruto's blonde locks, making them swish back and forth, tickling his ears. At that moment, he realized just how sore he was, and it seemed like it would take forever to walk back to the hotel.

Wait.

Naruto looked around. He didn't know which was to go. The village looked so different at night. He wandered around for a bit, trying to find the way on his own, but succeeding on making him more lost. He sighed. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out from the shadows and snatched him into a dark alley. Before he could yell, a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" a voice hissed into his ear. Naruto winced at the foul smell of the man's breath. It was obvious that the man had been drinking, and Naruto wondered if the man even owned a toothbrush. Naruto kicked his body back into the other man's, effectively knocking him to the ground. Just as he was scrambling to his feet, three more shadows appeared out of the alley.

'_Shit…" _Naruto thought. One of the more sober looking men stepped forward and looked over his "prey".

"A ninja, eh boy?" he said, his eyes falling on the Konoha hitai-ate. The man reached for it, but Naruto slapped the hand away. The man scowled.

"You should learn to behave-"

A tall figure with silver hair jumped between Naruto an the man.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said in surprise. The Jounin looked over his shoulder with his visible eyes curved up into a crescent.

"Naruto, don't you know how to keep yourself out of trouble? Now we have to clean up this trash. Since you made mess, you have to help!" There was a smile in his voice, and Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Aww…sensei…do I _have_ to?" he asked, pouting slightly. His sensei nodded, and tugged Naruto over to him.

"Now, my student, the first thing about cleaning up is making sure that you don't make _more_ of a mess. No blood splatters or severed limbs please. Next, make sure you are efficient. We want to leave this place cleaner than when we left it, right?" Naruto nodded, grinning. Some of the men that were still there looked confused. At least two of them were blackout drunk. The one who had tried to take Naruto's headband had his fists clenched , ready to fight.

"Don't ignore us!" he yelled, throwing himself at Kakashi, who easily dodged, and sent the man tripping toward Naruto, who, was the man fell forward, brought his knee into the other's nose. He fell to the ground, clutching at his face, yelling in pain. The last three charged drunkenly forward, and Naruto and Kakashi knocked them out with little problem.

When all the men were in a heap in the back of the alley, Kakashi brushed off his hands. Naruto had his hands behind his head, surveying the damage they had done.

"Let's get back to the hotel now," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded, and with a last glance at the men behind him, he turned to catch up to his sensei. As they got back to his room, Sasuke emerged from the shower room in his night clothes.

"Dobe. Where have you been?" he asked, sounding completely uninterested.

Naruto thought for a moment, and then said, "Kakashi-Sensei taught me how to clean."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but didn't let his confusion reach his yes as he entered the room after Naruto.

Ya know how the anime has filler episodes? Well, this is a filler chapter. ;;

Sorry for the shortness ;; I had no idea where I was going with this. I'm in school, and we're taking finals, but I didn't have a final this period, so I stole the computer. Anyway I figured since I had over two hours to do nothing, I might as well update a bit. sigh

Me: Well, that was one of the shortest chapters I've ever written.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Why did you say I like gyoza? I like RAMEN! Do I have to spell it! R-A-M-N! RAMEN!

Me: …

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: …

Sakura: …

George Bush: Wow! You're an awesome speller!

Me: …we all hate you Bush, go away.

Bush: Give me your oil and money, or the terrorists will have won!

Sakura: bitch slaps him

Bush: XX Owie


End file.
